Life's a Bitch
by cookieluvsalot
Summary: Life's a Bitch: Nami & Sasuke have been best friends since pre-school. But things are a little more complicated now in high school. Nami has had a crush on Sasuke's brother Itachi since 3rd grade but what happens when she discovers that she's in love with him. It doesn't help that Itachi's in college and has a girlfriend. And did i mention that Sasuke has a crush on her as well.


**Ok so I chose to go with my own anime character and basically all you need to know is that the characters name is Nami Higurashi. She's 16 years old and basically looks like Zakuro Fujiwara/Renee Roberts from 'Tokyo Mew Mew' just as i said she would. The only thing that changed was her name**

**Btw sorry this took so long to post but it's finally here and i'm excited. Thanks so much for taking your time to read my story. Reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters nor do i own Nami, she belongs to Tokyo Mew Mew, except for the name...**

* * *

_Nami Higurashi was standing infront of her mirror, making sure that her hair and school uniform were in good condition. With a nod of her head she decided she was ready for school. She ran to her backpack and dashed down the stairs almost crashing into her mother. "Sorry mom i'm late, kisses!" Nami shouted nearly knocking the door down on her way out. _

_"I hope Sasuke wasn't waiting on me too long. I hate keeping people waiting."_ _And sure enough there was Sasuke standing on her lawn staring at his watch wondering how the hell they were going to make it on time to school in...5 minutes. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head to face her with a sly grin on his face & said "Starring at yourself in the mirror again?" Nami was ready to slap that smirk right off his face. "O shut it...i just lost track of time..that's all". Sasuke chuckled and then said "Well in anyway there's no way we'll make it to school without being tardy this time." _

_As soon as those words left Sasuke's lips Nami instantley felt guilty. She always made Sasuke late. She didn't know why he tolerated her. She looked down at her shoes and shyly mumbled an apology. He shook his head and said "It's alright, i don't care. If it wasn't for you i probably wouldn't even go. The people there annoy the hell outta me." _

_Sasuke always seemed to have that reserved, unsociable attitude. Nami herself was quiet but Sasuke just took it to a whole other level. But he wasn't always like that. She remembered how he was always full of energy and excited in elementary school but i guess we all change. _

_Coming out of her thoughts Nami caught a glimpse of a hand waving in her face. "Hey Nami you ok?" It was just Sasuke. Nami shook her head and with a wave of her hand proceeded to walk in the direction of Konoha High, Sasuke soon trailing behind her. While heading to school the pair fell into a comfortable silence while Nami once again was lost in her own thoughts. _

_It seems like just yesturday that the two were running around the playground, chasing each other. Nothing seemed to matter at the time. All Nami could feel was the rush of the wind blowing through her purple hair. If she had it her way she would've stayed 7 years old forever but life goes on and she's now a junior in high school. At least she has her best friend with her, of course she has other really close friends like Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Ino but it wouldn't be the same without Sasuke. _

_She's been friends with him since practically birth. She's surprised they aren't siblings. Speaking of siblings, Nami could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of the person who would always accompany Sasuke and her to the play ground, his older brother Itachi. She could clearly remember the day when they first met. She was 6 years old and was waiting with Sasuke at the school to be picked up by one of Sauke's family members. She didn't know who it was gonna be but figured it would be his mother. _

_Sasuke didn't know either so he wasn't much help. She was patiently waiting while playing with her hair. Sasuke had a pout on his face and was mumbling incoherent words under his breath which made Nami giggle. After a while they could hear footsteps coming closer to them and when they felt a shadow towering above them, they both looked up. Sasuke was the first to make a move "Nee-san!" he yelled practically breaking Nami's eardrums. The man simply smiled down at them and waved a hand in greetings. _

_Sasuke ran up to him and clung to his legs almost knocking Itachi off balance. "I didn't know you were going to pick us up nee-san!" _

_"Mother just informed me after coming home from school. She sends her apologies but she was busy preparing dinner."_

_Sasuke broke out into a huge grin. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather you pick me up anyway."Nami just stood there. She was too shy to make a move or even make any noise. She didn't know this boy and she was alway nervous when meeting people for the first time. All she could do was stare at him secretly showing affection towards his brother whith a gentle smile. _

_Nami didn't even notice the young man turn his attention towards her but as soon as she caught his eyes on her, heat rose to her cheeks and she shyly waved her hand and mumbled "Hi." Itachi once again threw her a gentle smile which made Nami's young heart flutter. It was so mesmerizing. She couldn't help but turn a darker shade of pink. Itachi managed to pry Sasuke off his legs and walked towards her, the suddle smile still on his face. "You must be Nami. I've heard much about you from Sasuke. My name is Itachi, i'm Sasuke's older brother. Nice to meet you." He bent down to reach her height and stuck out his hand, prompting her to shake it. She shly raised her hand and placed her small one in his fairly large one. "-mi! Are you gonna reply or am i just talking to that pole over there." After hearing that smart ass comment Nami instantely remembered her setting. She was with Sasuke on her way to school. Nami could feel the blush coming on again. "Hey Nami your face is pink. You feeling ok? Want me to walk you home?" _

_She snapped her head in his direction. "No i'm fine i just got lost in my own thoughts again." Sasuke simply stared at her wondering what could've made her blush so hard. She never blushes excpet-Sasuke's confused expression turned into a grimace. She was thinking about his brother again. He wanted to punch something. He hated being jelous. It didn't fit his personality. Sasuke has had a crush on Nami since he was 10 years old and it always angered him how she was always fawning over Itachi. It wasn't fair, Itachi didn't seem to notice Nami's feelings but if he did he sure is doing a heck of a job ignoring them. Just thinking about his brother ignoring Nami's feelings got Sasuke mad. He's been trying to to get Nami to get over Itachi since he found out about her feelings towards him in 5th grade. Sure he wanted her to like him back but that wasn't the only motive for trying to get her mind off of Itachi. He didn't want her getting hurt. He soon noticed the irony in this situation. Sasuke has tons of fangirls practically throwing themselves at him but the girl HE was interested in wasn't one of them. Sasuke sighed as a sad look replaced his grimace and proceeded followig Nami. Before he knew it they were already in front of the school building. Once they stepped foot into the school the bell rang signaling the start of their first class. Homeroom was already over...(yeah they were that late). Nami groaned, they were late again and it was her fault...again. they walked down the school halls headed towards their lockers which were coincidentally right next to each other. Both teens were in the process of taking out books and putting books in. Nami turned to face Sasuke and asked "What class do you have?" Sasuke pulled out his class scheduale and looked under the column for Mondays. "Looks like i have chemistry" he replied and rolled his eyes. "Aw I have English."_

_Sasuke's smirk crept up again. "Don't be too upset, we got the next class." Sasuke never teases anyone but when it comes to Nami he always feels the need to. Probably because of his feeling towards her. "I'll see you later." With that he took off towards his designated location, the lab. Nami meerly turned to her locker again and once she was done she headed to her first class of the morning. In the morning she was as lazy as Shikamaru and that's pretty DAMN lazy. Her favorite past time had always been midnight. She loved staring up at the moon, it was always so hypnotizing and she could always take the opportunity to completely relax under the moon's brilliant glow. When she arrived to her first class she ignored everyone's gaze including her drooling fanboys. " your late!" belowed her English teacher. "_Obviously" _Nami rolled her eyes "I know" ._

_"Well take a seat. I was just taking attendence." Nami trudged to her assigned seat which was next to Tenten, behind Hinata, and infront of Kiba. Not even a second after sitting down Nami could feel a tap on her shoulder and with a sigh ignored dog boys bothersome plea for attention. She merely put her hand under her chin and focussed on what the teacher was saying. _

_"Psst..Nami!" _

_Nami closed her eyes desperately tried to focuss on Kureni Sensei's lesson. She was doing a pretty good job at it until he started poking her back with a pen. She was about to lose it but took a deep breath and exhaled. The last thing she needed was to get detention for 'disrupting the class' not like they were paying attention anyway. The persistent proding stopped and she finally relaxed._

_Her moment of peace only lasted but a mere 5 seconds when Kiba decided to tug on her hair. 'Really Kiba, what are we in pre-school again'. Nami relented and looked behind her through the corner of her eyes_

_"What?" she seethed_

_"Oh c'mon no need to be so cold just wanted to get your attention" Kiba smirked...'clearly'._

_"Well you got it now what do you want" Nami didn't know why she was so snappy with him. She usually wouldn't get like that until they were within three minutes of Kiba's version of a conversation. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat after school at Sukiri". This was the usual routine for them. He would constantly bother her until he got her attention and asked her out even though Nami always turned down his invitation. _

_"Sorry I'm busy after school". She had the same reply everytime and wondered when Kiba would take a hint. Kiba looked down, his hopeful smile replaced with an almost depressed look on his face "...Oh"._

_Nami felt like she just kicked a puppy. She always dreaded rejecting him and everyday she would pray that Kiba would finally stop asking her out. She knew that feeling of having a one sided love and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. At least this time she wasn't lieing though,she was going over to Sasuke's afetr school. _

_"...I'm free tomorrow though if you want to hang out". She didn't know what was going through her mind when those words escaped her lips. But the damage was done. The only reason she's even relenting on doing this is because she hated rejecting him since he has sincere feelings for her. She never felt bad rejecting any of her other fanboys because she knew they only liked her because of her looks but Kiba had honest feelings for her and she appreciated it._

_Kiba's head shot up so fast she thought he was going to snap his neck. _

_"Really? That's great! Thanks alot Nami you won't regret it!" A big smile was permanently glued to his face. Kiba was beyond extatic. He couldn't believe the girl of his dreams had actually _agreed to go out with him after 5,443 times of rejection.

"Maybe she won't regret but you certainly will Inuzuka! Detention after school today!" Kurenei hollored

_"Alright sensei" was his casual reply. He didn't care. Nothing was gonna bring him down today. After years of chasing after Nami he was finally going to get his chance to show her how much he actually cares for her._


End file.
